TWELVE FIFTY-ONE
by amelia.liberty
Summary: Twelve Fifty One [Scandal In The Spotlight Fanfiction] PrincessProfiler. Hazel Reyes Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone But I'm lying on my bed, thinking of you again And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer
1. TWELVE FIFTY-ONE

TWELVE FIFTY – ONE (Scandal In The Spotlight Fanfiction – Kyohei Rikudoh)  
 **by : PRINCESSPROFILER**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 _"All good things must come to an end,"_

I sit alone on my bed, wondering what had gone wrong with us.

Dating a popstar. _It felt like a fairytale_. When you were just some nobody who got to be Japan's top boy band's ghostwriter, and fall in love with one of them and had your feelings reciprocated.

Dating a popstar. _It was hard_. When your boyfriend is surrounded by ladies, it's hard to not be jealous. You will be the target of hatred of fans.

Dating a popstar. _It was full of insecurities._ When he is someone who seems so perfect, so ideal, you'd often find yourself if you even deserve to be with someone like him.

Dating a popstar. _It was fleeting_. You can't deny that there are a lot of pretty, talented, and smart girls out there – somebody who is not you. You should have expected it. _I should have expected it_.

I'm some stupid girl who still holds on to something. I keep scrolling through my phone reading those texts we sent to each other. Those pictures, videos, our song – the song he had written for me, I can't delete them. I wanted to move on, but I just can't throw those memories away.

I looked at the time on my phone. It says, " _twelve fifty-one_ ".

How fast did everything change between us? One day, there were still us. The next day, it seems like everything, every moment we spent together, every memories we made, and every feelings we had for each other, it all vanished in an instant. Was it me? Was it him? Was it something I did? Was there somebody else? Or was everything a lie, even the song he wrote? And I was so foolishly in love with him that I was so gullible.

I was so in love with him. I was so blinded by my feelings that sometimes I forget that we do not match. He was up there, and I was down here.

And I cried myself to sleep, hoping that tomorrow my feelings would be gone just like how fast he changed, and how fast everything between us changed.

 _It has been two weeks since I became Revance's ghostwriter, and I am now living with them to make sure I wouldn't leave. "Woof!" Little Yamada – their dog-slash-owner of the revance's house, barked at me. "Woof!" he barked again as he placed his paws on my guitar that I brought in when I moved._

 _"You want me to play?" I asked. And I received another bark as an answer. "Alright, alright. Keep quiet about it, will you?"_

 _I started strumming the strings of my guitar and the lyrics of one of Revance's songs came out of my mouth in a soft melody, turning the pop song into an acoustic one. And as I strum the last set of chords, I heard somebody clapping behind me. I jumped from my seat and turned to look at the person. He smiled at me, "You have a pretty voice."_

 _I'm left with no words. I don't really like singing in front of others – not even my own family – it makes me feel embarrassed. I'd prefer to be told to be the odd one out of the family, who choose writing plays rather than singing and playing in a band. I'd always prefer to be alone, to stay in the corner away from the attention._

 _"Oh... uh. Thanks." I'm pretty sure I'm blushing beet red right now._

 _"Your voice sound refreshing. It's nice to listen to." He suggested. "Can you play again?"_

 _"Uh. I don't think it's a good idea,_ Kyohei _."_

 _"Why not? You actually deserve more recognition with a voice like that. Should I offer to produce songs for you in the future?" He laughed._

 _"No!" I objected._

 _"Can you play this song then?" He brought out a notebook behind his back._

 _"What the..! Where the hell did you get that?" And I put my guitar aside and rose up to steal the notebook from him. "That's confidential!"_

 _Since he was tall, and I was *annoyingly* short, I tried jumping for it when he raised it above his head, but to no avail was I successful. "You know, these are pretty good lyrics, but sadly, it seems more like your songs not Revance's." He said as he browsed through the pages of my lyric notebook._

 _"Give it back, Kyohei!" I jumped for my notebook once again, but he was too quick that he was able to spin me around and take the cellphone from the back pocket of my jeans._

 _"You play, and I'll give these two back." He offered a deal._

 _I pouted, "Fine." Agreeing begrudgingly, I sit back and took my guitar to play another Revance song._

 _I hate to admit it, but I have always loved music. I'm not just confident if I really have the talent. I feel like I'm not really talented at all when I'm with my family – a well-known musically-gifted family in Sapporo. For being the youngest of four children, I was also expected by my parents to enter Julliard just like my older siblings. But I chose to study in Tokyo and become a playwright. It caused quite a commotion in my family with my decision._

 _"Nishiharans." I looked up suddenly, and my fingers stopped strumming the guitar when Kyohei mentioned it. It is my family's band name. "The daughter who chose Literature over Music."_

 _"You know about me."_

 _He gave me a smirk. "I have all the qualities of a great stalker." *_

 _I kept quiet about it. About my family. I know that despite my family decided to stay a local band in Hokkaido – no albums, just simple gigs and performances, people in the other parts of Japan has heard quite of them a couple of times._

 _"How come you don't play with them?"_

 _I hesitated for a while, but I told him why. "I don't really feel that I'm cut out for being a musician. And besides, I'm pretty happy with writing plays."_

 _"It's not impossible for you to inherit their talent—well you have their talent. You just happen to discover that you have another talent other than being a musician." He told me. And he stood up, gave me back my phone and notebook and then left._

 _When I came to check my phone, I saw a newly added video on my gallery. It was me playing the guitar and singing. He recorded it._

"Thank you!" I bowed. I received a review from a production today who would like to produce my new work.

I was walking down the hallway, remembering on how I usually come here together with Revance. I smiled at the bittersweet memory. I somehow also miss the other members of Revance. They were slightly rude to me at first, but they managed to warm up to me and later accept me as another member of Revance. I thought I will always be with them, but then, I no longer have any reason to stay. Ryo is already back, and Kyohei and I broke up already.

As I walk to the exit, I suddenly stopped when my eyes met his eyes. He was surprised to see me here, so was I. "K-" I prevented myself from letting his name leave my lips. He opened his mouth to greet me, but I looked away as soon as possible and run to the exit, leaving him behind me.

I was afraid to look back. I'm already moving on, and I think if I look back and look at him in the eyes, I'm afraid that everything I've progressed would be gone in a split second. I'm afraid, if I look back at him, I would run into his arms, begging to come back. And I'm afraid to hurt myself more than I'm already hurt.

As soon as I was out of the building, I checked my wrist watch. _"Twelve fifty-one,"_ I read it out loud. "Shit, my flights on 2 pm." I cursed out loud, remembering my flight today back to Sapporo. Hoping to take Kyohei out of my mind for a while. Hoping that I'll move on there.

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AIKA!" I looked at everyone in surprise. The Revance house is decorated in tons of party materials. There are balloons and confetti all around scattered in the living room. A banner was posted also greeting me a happy birthday. On the coffee table, there is a simple chocolate cake, with tons of candles (which I guess are twenty-four in number). On top of that, what I found the most hilarious is the fact that all of them are wearing party hats._

 _"Why are you wearing party hats?" I asked._

 _Iori frowned at me. "What?! That's the first thing you said?!"_

 _"It was my idea!" Nagito cheered happily._

 _"So childish." Kota rebutted who earned a pouty look from Nagito._

 _"Thank you, guys." I smiled at them._

 _"It was Kyohei's idea."_

 _I turned to look at my boyfriend after hearing that from Takashi. He gave me an odd look. "Is it weird? From what I know, it's pretty normal."_

 _"No... it's not weird. It's just... I'm just so happy. Thank you, Kyo."_

 _He was about to kiss me when Takashi suddenly said, "Do it in your room later." And we both laughed._

"Happy birthday, Aika!" they sang in unison, as if they had prepared for it.

My family visited me here in Tokyo to celebrate my birthday since we weren't able to celebrate it last year together.

I stayed inside for a while, listening to my family telling stories and laughing at the good memories. "I'll just go out for fresh air." I went outside the bar for a cooler breeze. But then I walked around the streets looking at the different shops.

Waiting for the light to turn green at the intersection, I happen to see the shop that sells televisions. And it shows the latest interview of Kyohei – together with some girl. _His girlfriend_. I can tell from the way he looks at her, the way he held her in his arms and kissing her on her lips.

And then suddenly, I felt my heart breaking all over again. "Shit." I cursed under my breath when my eyes started to water, and my lips trembled. I thought I was over this. I thought I moved on. _Why am I crying over him again?_

I quickly called for a cab and head back home. I texted my family that I suddenly felt sick "Probably from all of the alcohols I had," I lied.

I stayed wide awake that night. Crying for the same guy again for what felt like the hundredth time. I picked up the guitar beside my bed and strum random chords.

I saw the time on the clock hanging on my wall. " _Twelve fifty-one,"_ It's past midnight. I sighed heavily.

 _ **Cause it's twelve fifty-one**_

 _ **And I thought my feelings were gone...**_

And in an instant, a couple of lyrics left my lips in unison with the chords I'm playing on my guitar, My hands stopped strumming after the realization. Setting my guitar aside, I rushed to get my notebook to start writing songs once again.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 **|| 10 MONTHS LATER ||**

I smiled at the huge crowd in front of me as I sit on a high stall with my guitar on my lap. "This is my last song for tonight's concert."

I heard several awes from them and I gave out a soft chuckle. "Well, before I perform, I would just like to tell everyone the history of this song."

Pausing for a while, I took a deep breath before I start telling the story.

"Two years ago, I had a relationship with someone. He's the type of guy every girl would fall in love. He look so perfect, he was so talented, he was so handsome, and he was so.. he was simply amazing. And I don't like staying with him. I mean, who am I? Just some girl, some nobody who writes stories, afraid to perform, and afraid to sing in front of people. But he? He believed in me. He believed that I can do a lot of things in my life. And he was basically the one who tried entering me in the music industry before.

 _"_ Our relationship was something thrilling, intoxicating, and magical. And I was so so inlove with him. But then, reality gave me a slap. We broke up. The reason? I don't know. I never really know why. And then I said to myself. ' _All good things must come to an end_ ' and I thought on how cruel the world is.

"Every night, I would read the messages we sent to each other - recounting how many times he sent me an 'I love you' text. I would look at our pictures and watch our videos. I was afraid to delete it because I was afraid that once I do, I'd lose sanity, I'd lose any reason to hang on. I wanted to move on. I wanted to escape the pain. I wanted the pain to go away. So I went back to my hometown in Sapporo.

"I came back here to Tokyo after a month and a half or so. I thought I finally moved on, you know? But then, all the pain came crashing back to me when I saw him with another girl. He was so happy. I've never seen him happier than he was at that time. And I looked at the girl. She's so beautiful. ' _They look so perfect together_ ,' I said to myself. How can I compete to a girl like that? His type of girl – someone suitable for him.

"And that night I started writing a song. **But, I wasn't able to finish it.** So I hid my notebook, where all our songs were written. I hid it because I don't want to see it anymore. But I continued writing songs. I've written a song everyday, until I had written songs enough to make an album. My family has a lot of connections in the music world, so they were able to talk to a producer to produce my songs. And I took the chance.

"Well, a month later, in the process of fixing the albums before releasing it. I've felt that there was something missing, you know? And I don't know why. Later, when I was in my house, I came across the notebook I've hidden months ago. I checked the last page and see the last thing I've written. It was the incomplete song. The song I weren't able to finish. So that night, I took my guitar and tried finishing the song. And before the clock strikes 12 midnight, I finished it. I asked my label if I could add the new song last minute, and they agreed.

"And realization came up to me. I was able to finish the song because, I'm over him. I'm over that guy. So I thought and smiled to myself, ' _All things have an end_ ' And it's true.

"Not only good things have an end. Everything has an end. The pain, the sadness, the anger, the loneliness. Good things and bad things have an end. And you know what's good about endings? Endings are signs of another beginning that is about to happen. _We_ ended because we weren't meant to be. We ended so I could _start_ writing new songs. So I could start a new life. The old me was gone, and here was someone better, stronger and braver. Someone who isn't afraid to show people what she can do.

"So this song is for all the broken-hearted people. And for everyone else, too. I hope that this song would help you know that nothing is permanent. That that pain you are feeling right now would be gone soon. Here's _twelve fifty-one._ "

My fingers started playing the guitar. And the lyrics of the song soon echoed in the arena.

(LISTEN TO THE SONG 12:51 by Krizzy and Erika)

 _ **Cause it's twelve fifty-one and I thought my feelings were gone**_

 _ **But I'm lying on my bed, thinking of you again**_

 _ **And the moon shines so bright, but I gotta dry these tears tonight**_

 _ **Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on, any longer**_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Congratulations, Aika."

"Thank you, mom and dad." I gave them a really tight hug.

My talent agency decided to throw me an after party for a successful concert. Several famous artists from the industry were invited – actors, singers, dancers, producers, businessmen and etc.

"Well, we can't leave our youngest daughter out of the family pride, can we?" my dad gave me a wink.

"You deserve it, sweetie." My mom said as she kissed me on my cheeks.

My brother quickly butted in, "Sis, we would love to have longer chitchat with you, but apparently, there is someone who would like to talk to you." He pulled my parents along with him, and my other sisters followed, giggling like little kids.

I turned around to face who my brother was talking about." He gave me a smile as soon as I saw him. "Congratulations on your first concert, Aika."

"Thank you, Kyohei." And gave him a tender smile as well. "And also! Congratulations on your recent engagement to Miyuki. You left quite a long trail of broken hearts after that announcement." I teased him and he let out a bashful laugh. "That was so quick. You're only in a relationship for a year. You better not break her heart or I'll kick you somewhere you wouldn't want." I joked about it.

"I have no plan on doing so." He looked so serious. Not a hint of his usual mischievousness in his eyes.

"Well, yah better make sure of that." And we both laughed like old times. Five months ago, when my family contacted a producer who can produce my album, it was coincidentally the one and only Kyohei Rikudoh.

 _"Isn't it ironic? How you don't want me to produce you an album before and now you're here working on it." He gave me a laugh._

Despite the fact that we dated for almost a year before, we remained good friends – best friends, even – and co-workers. And I also happen to befriend his lovely girlfriend (and now fiancée) who is a darling inside and out.

"Better tell Miu that if she doesn't make me her maid-of-honor, I will never invite her to my wedding."

"Roger that, miss Nishihara." He did a salute that was followed by a laugh.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks for being part of my life, Kyo."

"You sounded like you're dying. Are you dying?!" He tried acting so serious, but failed when he broke into fits of laughter.

"No I'm not, idiot!" I whacked him playfully on the head.

"I know, I know! Also, that hurts you know! You had gotten violent." He pouted, trying to earn sympathy from me.

"You'll get nothing out of me, Mister Rikudoh." I sneered.

He let out a chuckle, before saying. "Thanks for being a part also, Aika."

.

.

.

.


	2. Epilogue

**E**

 **|| ONE YEAR LATER ||**

"Thank you for coming, Revance and Miss Nishihara."

Revance and I, excluding Kyohei for the reason that his wife's due date is almost coming up, were invited to perform on a Broadway musical in New York. It was a tremendous opportunity, and everybody was excited about it.

"It was a big opportunity for us, Mister Davis." I spoke up.

"Could you wait here for a while? The other lead star, Lysander, hasn't arrived yet."

"It's fine."

We all sat at the chairs, re-reading our lines, rehearsing it to ourselves. It was quiet for a moment, when Iori suddenly spoke up saying he couldn't believe that _the "daydream queen"_ got the lead role in a play. I frowned at him, and gave him a sharp glare. Kota even agreed, followed by Takashi and Nagito. The only one who didn't was Ryo. I pouted, _what do they even think of me?_

"What are you trying to prove here?"

"Nothing really. We just can't believe it." I crossed my arms then rolled my eyes at them.

"Whatever."

"Well, you were good at writing and came from a family full of talented musicians. Now, you happen to also have a talent on acting?! It was just surprising for a girl like you to be so talented." Iori narrowed his eyes at me.

I shrugged it off with a laugh, after I commented that they're just jealous.

Four months ago, my manager suggested me to audition in a play for greater publicity. It was so ironic, because often times I'm the one managing the auditions, but now, I was the one going on auditions. And after the first try, I quickly got the lead role. And apparently, the play was such a good one that I got an offer to become a lead role in a Broadway musical together with Revance and other actors.

Clicking my tongue, I stood up to head out to buy a coffee at a shop across the street. "I'm just gonna buy coffee. Do you guys want some?" I offered and they all gave me a no.

 _Well, okay. Whatever._ I just thought, so I turned around to leave, only to bump into someone, spilling hot coffee all over me.

"Oh, bloody hell. I'm so so sorry." The guy panics when he saw my stained coat. "Oh god, damn, I'm really sorry."

The guys quickly came over us asking me if I was okay or if anything hurts or if I burned my arm. "It's fine." I reacted, shaking my head, shaking them off me, shaking off my embarrassment. _And I'm definitely blushing right now._

I looked up, and met his eyes for the first time. And I was bewildered with its color – emerald green. But he quickly looked away in embarrassment, and I saw his cheeks started staining red. He lightly scratched the back of his neck, looking at anything – anyone, just not me. "Oh, wow. Uhm. You're the lead actress right?" He asked.

"Uhm, yeah." I gave out a soft reply, clicking my tongue.

"This is so embarrassing," he muttered in his posh accent. "Uh, I'm Lysander Hale, the other lead. God, this is the worst first impression ever."

I gave out a soft chuckle at his cuteness. "No, not really."

"I'll replace the coat, I promise. But, for now... shall I treat you a coffee to make up for it?" He finally looked at me once again. And I swear I'm attracted to his eyes.

"Sound like a good idea." And I smiled.

 _ **| T~H~E E~N~D |**_


End file.
